Luminescence
by eloquentfever
Summary: ND is shocked when Puck comes out & is dating Sebastian Smythe no less. They decide to try & break them up for their own good, because they're both bound to cheat on each other, but Sebastian & Puck definitely surprise them when their romance is put to the test. Oneshot.


Ever since Sebastian Smythe's been on this Earth, he's been told _to just shut up, Smythe or I'll break your teeth_.

Today's just one of those days where Rachael's already told him to shut up around twenty-nine different times for interrupting her as she smoothly speaks about Regionals, glancing back towards Sebastian whose playing with the hem of his Dalton blazer, legs on coffee table, causing Rachael to angrily slap away at his thigh, indicating that he has to sit down straight.

Noah Puckerman returns and hands over the coffee. Quinn's first words are "just one pump of sugar, not two!"

Rachael's complain follows, "I asked for no whip on mine!"

Santana glares coldly and says, "Hey, buddy, this isn't a mocha!"

"Is this _full_-fat?" Kurt frantically addresses, horror reeling into his voice as if he'd just been stabbed with a thousand calories, looking close to choking and this causes a small smirk to reach up to Sebastian's lips. Blaine mutters something about his order being a latte, not a hazelnut frappuccino, Mercedes tells him that he doesn't know the difference between caramel and chocolate and Tina shrieks at the overwhelming taste of sugar due to Puck's customization.

Sebastian sips his own solitary cup of coffee, a soy medium-sized latte, usually made with three sweeteners, and a dash of cinnamon and nutmeg on top. Sebastian swings it, stares at Puck, and Kurt just waits for him to say about how Puck ruined his specific and articulate order before he says. "Perfect."

"You got that lactose thing, right?"

"I'm lactose-intolerant," Sebastian nods towards him.

"And you have that sickle-cell anaemia thing, right?"

Sebastian nods again and that causes Puck to chortle, 'dude, for a French dude, you've got diseases that usually are pretty spread out in Africa or something like that," Sebastian blushes frantically and takes another sip of his perfectly accustomed made order. Mercedes rolls her eyes and says something about assholes only memorising each other's orders – Sebastian knows that Puck loves his cappuccino with two packets of sugar, stirred thrice, and then with a sprinkle of chocolate on top. Sebastian waits for Puck to stop staring at him as he drinks.

He doesn't.

* * *

Ever since Sebastian Smythe's been on this Earth, he laughs most on Saturday mornings, because they're brunch days with his family and the laugh is as fake as Mercedes' Swatch as he moves slightly away from the glassy expensive-looking café, standing near the garden. His eyes are as green as the grass and even greener, and then he sees Puck passing by him, clutching a rather rich-looking girl in front of him that's spend a rather large amalgamation of money on her curls and Sebastian feels sick to think that Puck would date someone like _her_ – but Puck suddenly says to the blonde curly-haired girl. "Aunt Bailey, I'm gonna go make sure those Lima kids didn't scratch your car or some shit."

"Please do, Noah, you are such a sweet little boy! Such an angel," Bailey gives him a kiss with her power-pink too-much-makeup enhanced lips, and Sebastian swears he can see Puck's cheek sparkle from the millisecond of shimmer pressing against his cheek. "I'll get a plate of club sandwiches, some croissants and some hot chocolate, alright, love?"

Puck nods, and watches her leave. Puck then huffs and says under his breath "slut".

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, and then asks, "If you're insinuating that I am a _slut_…"

"Dude, you are _definitely_ a slut," Puck smirks, "but that's not necessarily a bad thing." Puck's eyes are hooked onto Sebastian's hips, and then looking up towards his chest.

Puck and Sebastian are just strolling. The leaves are green, flowers are popping and the sunlight shines brightly, but Noah Puckerman doesn't give a damn about any of that shit. Puck grabs onto Sebastian's hip, running his hand down his hipbone. "Shit, you're like _Cheerios_-thin."

"Laughing at my aunt's rather insensitive and crude gay jokes do burn a large amalgamation of calories," Sebastian explains, voice bitter with a small pang of hurt, as Sebastian stares up at Puck. Puck slowly moves closer, and touches Sebastian's hipbone, again before moving to his stomach. Sebastian lets out a genuine laugh. "Stop that!"

"You're fucking ticklish!" Puck realises, and then pushes down against the skin, making Sebastian erupt into more laughter. This ends up with Puck repeatedly putting pressure across various parts of Sebastian's body as they're slowly strolling – Sebastian ends up running off to avoid him, and Puck finds him, only to tickle him again, pressing him against a car – his, or Sebastian's or that old eighty year old couple that have been there for two hours and are still bickering. Sebastian's laughter decreases and his eyes meet with Puck's own and then Puck presses his lips against his own. They pull away and the sun shines in Puck's eyes. "Fuck," Puck suddenly states. "You taste like a fucking soy cappuccino. Does that shit run in your blood?"

"My sickle-shaped blood, quite," Sebastian teases. Puck leans in for another kiss.

Sebastian laughs most on Sunday's, but it doesn't mean all of them have to be fake, and when he pulls away, his eyes twinkle. Sebastian lets out another breath, "so, does this mean that I'm guaranteed you'd never fuck up my order?" Sebastian raises an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Shut up, Smythe, and let me kiss you." Puck pulls him closer, and gives him another kiss. He says to himself that he'll leave, but his hands are around Sebastian's waist, as he pulls him closer. He waits for Sebastian to pull away and tell him he's gonna fucking kill him.

He doesn't.

* * *

Ever since Sebastian Smythe's been on this Earth, he knows his green eyes only sparkle with very few emotions. Love is shown to very few, and hate's the most adamant, so when he walks down the choir room after Glee practice, still in his Dalton blazer, carrying two sets of coffee, he ignores the rather strong glares at his rather love-dazed eyes. It's been six months and twenty-nine days, nearly seven, and he just walks down to open the choir room door. He sees that the choir room is full of the Gleeks, and he doesn't even try to look at anyone else as he passes towards them. Puck's just finished singing a number, holding a guitar in his hand. They don't notice Sebastian there yet, quiet and lithe. He wants to laugh that kind of genuine type of laugh that sends all types of warmth through his boyfriend's body.

"Oh, and one more thing, before I leave," Puck says and then smirks. "Hummel has shown me the light. I'm gay. And if you make a joke about me wearing Prada, I'll impale your asses to the chairs next time."

Kurt's stunned as Puck half-smirks. It hurts though, because they're staring at him like it's the last thing they do expect of him, like he's smaller than he really is. He turns to Sebastian who gives him his order of coffee. It's forgotten as Puck grabs onto Sebastian's shoulder and pushes him closer and with their balance, they don't spill anything as Puck kisses Sebastian – hard, sweetly, until he swears his chest numbs from all the pain in the fucking world.

Puck pulls off, and Sebastian stares with a smirk. Puck's hand is on Sebastian's cheek, in a strong affectionate manner. "Did those bitches slushie you on your way here?"

"No, no," Sebastian notices Puck staring at the blue stain on his shirt. "It's rather a paint fiasco at Dalton because they don't listen to any shit I fucking retort. What can you do? Can't hire professional help these days without being fucked in the ass," he rolls his eyes and Puck would've originally retorted that they don't work for Sebastian and that they're all a group.

Rachael seems to retort it in his place. "They're not your employees. They're your friends. You're their captain, not their employer so shut up, Smythe."

"Berry, I will hurt you," Puck glares at Rachael, looking rather overprotective of his boyfriend.

"Actually, they might just work out," Quinn's voice is pseudo-sarcastic, as she stares at them both standing there. "They're both sluts."

"Bite your lip, Fabray," Puck threatens, but it stabs at them both. They don't like being known as "the sluts that fucked underneath the stairs". Puck honestly hasn't even thought of fucking Sebastian yet, and it's adamant in his eyes that he's _serious_ about it.

"You know how this is gonna end," Kurt suddenly states, voice strong and angry. "Puck, Sebastian's either gonna sleep with another guy or you'll cave in and drag a Cheerio to bed. You'll fight. You'll break up. It'll be fucking over before you even know it. We're just preserving your happiness."

"Fuck you," Sebastian suddenly snaps coldly at Kurt because he's _not_ gonna have Hummel talk shit to him. "Don't tempt me in throwing this scolding hot soy cappuccino in your fucking face, Hummel. Don't fucking tempt me."

"That's it, babe," Puck smirks at Sebastian because his confidence in himself is rather delicious.

"This is a mistake!" Rachael exclaims, standing up and walking towards Puck, whose just standing there, looking at Rachael as if she's suddenly stripped naked in front of him. "You're not gay. You're not dating Smythe. You're not gonna stay for long and when you crawl right back to us, you'll know that it's true. What the hell are you two anyway? How do you think that this'll work out? One of you has a deadbeat Dad, fucks chicks for fun and treats the rules like it's nothing just so he can get a bit of fun, with no education and no plans for the future and the other one of you fucks men from Scandals like it's nothing, hurts people like it's nothing and doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself."

Puck's horrified at Rachael's words, that she'll throw around his past like that because it fucking hurts. He looks like he wants to punch her and he does. Sebastian's eyes are full of raw painful emotion right now, that she'd think him that arrogant. "Come on, babe," Puck's voice is cold, and there's a strain of hurt goes unnoticed. "Let's blow this joint."

Puck stares at Sebastian's face before he drives. "You've got really green eyes, you know, Bas? They're fucking gorgeous." Puck pretends not to notice the pain surfacing in his eyes and Sebastian does the same for Puck. The car ride is silent, full of thoughts and nothing more and Sebastian waits for Puck to tell him he's not worth it anymore and that he really is a selfish fucking prick.

He doesn't.

* * *

Ever since Sebastian Smythe's been on this Earth, he's thought that he has to stay strong to survive, to not cry, to keep his head levelled up at all times. He lies down next to Noah Puckerman and their fingers are millimetres apart from each other, lying across the bed, and there's no sex, and there's nothing but them staring at the ceiling. The dullness consumes them. Sebastian's fingers finally find Puck's own as he presses his head against Puck's arm. Sebastian lets a small fake smile reach his lips, just because if he doesn't smile right then he'll break and cry. And Puck will too.

"Just forget them," Puck suddenly says, voice uncertain. "You're not a slut, baby."

"I am," Sebastian suddenly says, and then laughs, tears fall down his face, slowly, and silently. "But that's not necessarily a bad thing."

Puck reaches to kiss Sebastian's forehead, head into his hair. "You smell like soy cappuccinos on a ticklish day," Puck suddenly states, smirking towards him. Sebastian mirrors the smirk that deflates into a smile, as Sebastian presses his head against Puck's chest, mind over matter and the latter.

"You suck," Sebastian laughs. Puck waits for Sebastian to make fun of the tears streaming down his own face.

He doesn't.

* * *

Ever since Sebastian Smythe's been on this Earth, he doesn't think there'll ever be a day where he has to be committed and he is committed to Noah Puckerman and as the words are ringing into his head – on his behalf, on his boyfriend's behalf and they cut like razorblades to thin skin, snapping, breaking, hurting.

Santana's voice is hard to the ears. "Puck, you can't be gay. You're just confused because Smythe's being a manipulative whore towards you," so Puck brings him even more roses, lying them on his table and Sebastian would give him a tentative smile. That smile is enough to break Puck's heart all over again.

Blaine's voice is soft, kind of warning him, the softness of his voice makes everything hit harder. _"Bas, I care about you. And Puck's gonna hurt you so bad. Remember Scandals? Remember? They're just gonna fuck around with you and you're gonna get so hurt, Seb. And I don't want you to get hurt,_" and so, Sebastian would have another sleepless night as he clings a bit tighter on Puck, refusing to let go.

Mercedes' eyes are adamant. "_Puck, let's face it. You sleep with women. You want to fuck every chick in sight. You don't want anyone that isn't Cheerios material,"_ and Puck wants to throw up at that one time he calls Sebastian as thin as a Cheerio. He sneaks in a few weight gain supplements just so Sebastian can gain a bit, just so they can see he doesn't care about how Sebastian looks like, but the supplement ends up making him throw up even more, thinning his boyfriend out. Puck doesn't feel like he can ever deserve him after what he's done to hurt him, and every time he holds him, it's a silent reminder of how he's just going to hurt Bas, about how Sebastian can only hold on so tightly before Puck pushes him too far.

Kurt's voice rings into his head. "_Sebastian, you don't want anyone that isn't the strong, sexy type. You'll get bored of him eventually and he's not gonna stick around for your shit—especially since he can't handle abstaining from sex for long. One night is all that it'll take_." Sebastian doesn't ask Puck for anything anymore and every time he brings him a flower is a reminder of how Puck's going to leave him, gonna make him snap. It scares him to no end, because _he loves Puck so fucking much_.

"_Puck, you're just gonna hurt him again_." Puck hates himself for breaking people, so he just stares back at Sebastian and swears to himself that he'll protect him. Sebastian doesn't sleep anymore, and it's all Puck's fault.

"_Sebastian, you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself_." So Sebastian cries a bit more every night, just for Puck, just because he _does_ care about him. Puck feels like Sebastian's crying because he's with him, because he can't break away—

The day that Noah Puckerman will always remember is during a performance and Mr Schue's there (he's been late too many times, making the Gleeks have more time to attack the new couple) and Sebastian walks there, shakily holding two cups of coffee for him. His cheeks are pale. Puck stops in the middle of the performance, earning a strong "Puck!" from Mr Schue, angry at them stopping in the middle of the performance they've been working on for months.

"Shut the fuck up, alright?" Puck suddenly snaps, walking over to Sebastian who starts coughing.

"It's a simple cough, Puck, now I'm going to talk to you about your language and the fact that—"

Mr Schue is cut when Sebastian horrifically starts coughing up blood. Puck pulls his shaking lover closer. The New Directions look petrified, and pale, and Puck pulls Sebastian closer again, watching him cough up blood. "He's got a fever," Puck mutters, feeling his lover's temperature. "Fuck, stop standing there and fucking do something. I need someone to help me carry Bas to a hospital or something."

"C-c-can walk by myself," Sebastian says through a multitude of blood-related coughs.

"Shut up, baby, you can't, alright?" Puck's voice is soft and soothing as he rocks Sebastian back and forth. He waits for Sebastian to look a little more alive as he calls out his lover's name.

He doesn't.

* * *

It's only a matter of time before Sebastian's in the ER, and Puck's standing there looking as sick as hell, threatening the Nurse a thousand times stating that Sebastian fucking needs him there. Sebastian's hand doesn't let go of Puck's own. When Puck realises it's due to sickle-cell crisis brought on by stress, his eyes are snapping towards the New Directions with dark eyes. "You fucking did this to him," Puck's voice is cold and dark and there are tears burning into his eyes. "You did this to my baby."

"Puck—"

"You stressed him out! You don't know a fucking thing about him, calling him an arrogant slut. You hurt him, and you stressed him out and I don't want to lose him," Puck says the last part with such shakiness that Rachael's eyes can't help but soften.

"Puck…"

"Fucking leave. Now." Puck's hand holds back onto Sebastian's own, cupping his lover's lifeless cheek as Sebastian presses his head against the pillow, eyes wide open but no words spill out of his mouth. "I love you, okay? I love you and I'll be damned if anyone tries to take you away from me, dammit."

Sebastian just stares back at him, giving him a faltering smile. _"…I-I love you too_."

Puck runs his hand down Sebastian's stomach, pressing his hand against it and Sebastian laughs, - it's that genuine beautiful laugh that makes his eyes look greener and prettier and the whole world lights up even when Sebastian's practically half-dead, as Sebastian presses his head against Puck's hand. "You're fucking ticklish," Puck chuckles, not even caring about the tears running down his eyes. "You're so fucking ticklish, Bas—"

"Shut up, Puckerman and kiss me," Sebastian's voice is soft, as he exhales out unsteady breaths. Puck gives him a very small chaste kiss, barely a brush on his lips. It's gentle, and it hurts. Puck's desperately searching into Sebastian, for any sign of life, but it all seems to be wrong, the paleness of his cheeks, how dead he looks like lying there as he goes into another coughing fit, and Puck stays close. Rachael stares at them with tears in her eyes. Kurt doesn't even notice Blaine holding Kurt's shoulder. Mercedes is staring with sympathetic, sad eyes. Mr Schue's just now holding onto Puck's shoulder, which he doesn't even notice at all. "Promise me you'll stay alive, you psychopathic bitch," Puck demands, eyes still streaming with tears.

"Fuck off, Puckerman," there's a slight smile to Sebastian's lips, his voice is strained. "I'll die if I want to."

There's some sort of silence that's comfortable. Sebastian's green eyes twinkle with some sort of luminesce that makes the entire world shine. The New Directions leave after an hour, and Kurt looks back so that Puck can leave.

He doesn't.

In two hours and forty-six minutes, Sebastian's pressing his head against Puck's chest, and Puck's near that hospital bed. The colour in Sebastian's cheeks are enough to make Puck feel the sky's painted in colours. They don't care about the New Directions, words, phrases, time, or place. Puck runs his hand against Sebastian's stomach, and the laugh is still as genuine as his beautiful green eyes. Sebastian mutters something soft under his breath, "I'm gonna make you glad you came" and then all's in green eyes as Puck brings Sebastian just a little bit closer. Puck swears Sebastian's kisses still taste a lot like soy cappuccinos on ticklish days. Three days after being released, Sebastian sits across on the couch waiting for Puck to come back with a hopefully correct order of a large soy cappuccino.

He _does_.


End file.
